


Finding Home In A Warm Place

by mioneravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioneravenclaw/pseuds/mioneravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was over. Voldemort was dead. Time to celebrate. However this wasn't the case for Hermione, who had lost everyone in the fight against evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Home In A Warm Place

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written any fanfiction for a while, and I might be a a bit rusty, so be nice! X
> 
> Chapter 2 will be SMUT

The war was over. Voldemort was dead. It was time to celebrate. However this wasn't the case for Hermione, who had been left with nothing after the war. Her parents were in Australia with no memory of her, her best friends had found partners, so no longer needed her company, and she still couldn't tell Remus she was in love with him. Another drink sounded like a great idea.

The day after the battle had been one of grieving. Families held funerals and said goodbyes to people they had lost, while the wizarding world seemed to breathe a sigh of relief over Voldemort's death. Years had been spent fighting his tyranny, and they had been successful. Serious conversations were held in important offices about who would ascend to the newly opened positions of power within the Ministry, and wizarding society started to build anew.  
Naturally, the day after that was reserved for endless partying, the biggest of which was held at Hogwarts.

Hermione had been sat in the same spot, besides the magically refilling punch bowl, for hours. Again and again she drank and refilled her glass as she watched crowds of people on the dancefloor, swaying to the terrible music. Among them had been Harry and Ginny and Ron and Lavender. She was happy for them, really, but she couldn't dissipate the tiny trickle of bitterness and jealousy which ran through her. She had fought just as tirelessly as Harry in the name of Good, and certainly more so than Ron, and yet it seemed that she was destined to remain alone and miserable. She failed to see how that was fair.   
Eventually, after consuming a considerable amount of alcohol, Hermione decided she could no longer bear to be suffocated by the inescapable happiness which filled the great hall. So she slipped through the nearest exit and into the blackness, unaware that a pair of eyes had carefully followed her departure.  
She walked to a spot she knew well, and had often used when she needed time to think, or study in peace. It was quiet and remote, and the high vantage point lent astounding views of the lake to the spot. Even now, as she slumped onto the grass on the edge of the hill she could see the dazzling moonlight reflecting off the quietly rippling water below.

"You shouldn't be out here alone Hermione", a deep voice warned from the shadows behind her. His voice, she thought immediately. She swung around to face where the sound had come from, too drunk to hide her desperation to see him, and saw Remus emerge into the scarce light of the moon.

"Why?" she questioned lamely, "it's not like Voldemort can get me now."

"True" Remus replied as he slowly lowered himself onto the grass beside her, "but his followers can."

For a moment Hermione contemplated whether Bellatrix torturing her could possibly hurt as much as sitting beside Remus did, unable to tell him how she felt about him. Probably not.

"So why are you out here?" he questioned, his eyes watching her face carefully.

The sincerity in his voice forced Hermione to raise her eyes to his, and for a moment she forgot he had asked her a question.

"Everyone in there is so... happy" she breathed, hardly daring to say the words aloud.

The magnitude of her statement hung in the air between them for a few seconds.

"But you're not" he stated simply, seemingly unable to deal with this revelation.

She choked out a strangled sob, a clear affirmation of his statement. Finally the words were out. She was not okay, not happy, she was broken. And he knew.

"I'm all alone" she whimpered between her tear filled pants. She didn't mean to say it, worried that she would scare him off, and she was just glad that it was too dark for her to see his reaction.

"Hey" he finally responded, cooing softly at her as he wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders. "You've just had too much to drink, and it's making you emotional." She felt his hand rub her arm, and for the first time since leaving the party she realised how cold it was, and that she was shivering. "We need to get you inside Hermione, you're freezing cold."

She nodded at him absentmindedly and after a rustle of clothing she felt his heavy jacket being put over her shoulders. Immediately she took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the strong scent of him that clung to the jacket. Then she felt warm arms tuck under her legs and around her back and she was heaved into the air and against his chest. He carefully made his way back up to the castle with her in his arms, while she cried softly into his shirt.


End file.
